


Weakness.

by peachtone



Category: JJProject - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Old fic., enjoy.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 06:31:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12600376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachtone/pseuds/peachtone
Summary: Jaebum felt too much.No revising done.Mistakes are my own.





	Weakness.

It had to be one of those nights, Jaebum thought. He spent two hours in traffic after leaving Jinyoung's apartment complex, then proceed to search for a parking space another hour. He was exhausted. Not only physically, but mentally as well. Being with Jinyoung in an informal relationship takes a lot from you. Time especially, since the younger boy had a strong libido and called at any hour without thinking of how busy the older man could be or not. Jaebum couldn't say no, not to him, not when Jinyoung sweet talked and promised things. Not when Jinyoung took advantage of his love. He had to admit the boy could have control over him. 

Keying the door of his apartment, he tried to open the door with one hand, the other holding the office work he had to take with him after Jinyoung called. When he finally succeed to open the door, a soft tired sigh left his lips. He wanted nothing else but to get rid of his clothes, of Jinyoung's scent. Jaebum hated showering over there, that's why he took upon himself to wrap everything up each time they were done fucking. Jinyoung didn't seem to mind, so he took advantage for once of his indifference. Closing the door behind him with one leg, he walked to the kitchen table, letting all the papers flop there. Then placed his laptop bag and keys carefully besides them. He guessed there won't be no sleep tonight. 

The first thing to go was his shoes, then the dress jacket that felt tight around his biceps. His shirt and pants came off next, making him feel like he was getting somewhere. Once all his clothes were scattered around the room, -he took a quick note inside his mind to clean everything once he was out of taking the shower- he walked to his sort of open concept bathroom. There the rest of the clothing items he had on him were discarded. He turned on the shower faucet, taking a few seconds to look at how the hot water was before getting in. That's all he wanted, to feel the hot water on his skin. Without thinking it another second, he slipped inside the shower.

It felt heavenly, how the hot water ran down his skin, gifting the walls a whimper of pleasure out of his being. His muscles were enjoying it the most, it relaxed him, made him vulnerable. This time for him was sacred, it was his personal bliss. What he anticipated every day once he was out of work or out of Jinyoung's space. His hair was damp now, falling over his face and making him close his eyes for a second before brushing it back. Reaching for the soap, he started to clean himself. He felt sensitive, liberated and owner of his own self. Teasing himself, touching where he remembered Jinyoung's mouth, teeth and hands were on him. A few long pleasurable minutes were dedicated to that with the help of his soap. It lingered on his neck, making him shiver. The combination of wet and his fingers making him think of Jinyoung's mouth and teeth. He wanted him there at that moment, he wanted that someone he thought he fell in love and not the one that used him. Even knowing that, he was semi hard, making everything a lot more enjoyable. He placed the soap back where it belonged, his soapy hands going to his groin. This time he closed his eyes as he thought of Jinyoung, on his knees and teasing him. In no time he was hard, panting under the hot streaming water that was helping him get off.

A hand on the wall, the one on his groin sporadically pumping up and down. Making his hips buckle to the thought of him fucking Jinyoung's mouth, of using him that way. His brain told him it was wrong thinking about him like that, but fuck if he wasn't thinking of Jinyoung's mouth in that sort of way. He was trying to hold himself to the wall, his knee were giving up as he keep jerking himself off. He went faster, hissing out a “Jinyoung-ah” even when the younger wasn't around. The more he thought of Jinyoung's mouth, of making him deepthroat, of those soft plump lips of him around his groin, the hardest it became to hold any sound or the need to come. It was the thought of Jinyoung taking all his cum that drove him there. It went everywhere, a very loud groan coming from his mouth. He was sure the neighbors heard, but fuck it felt amazing. His hand lingered a few times there, moving his legs slowly. It was hard to do, he felt like falling down and staying there. This time using his both hand, he finished cleaning himself. 

 

Out of the shower, dressed and with a healthy wrap on his mouth, -courtesy of his co-worker Jackson Wang who thought he was going to have a heart attack at the age of 30 if he didn't eat right- he went and sat down on the chair at his work table. He had cleaned up all his clothes before doing anything else, even dressing. So he felt like he at least deserved a 20 minute break from everything. While eating the wrap, he took his phone and checked to see if there were any text left. He was surprised to see there was.

 

1030AM - York Hill 

Text was from Jinyoung, which confused him even more. He knew where the place was, it was 2 minutes away from his work. Why Jinyoung conveniently took that choice, on that time, it was out of him. Eating the remaining of his wrap, he stared at the text a few more seconds, but never did reply.


End file.
